Everyone Makes Mistakes
by Envy1
Summary: Weiss is assinged to assassinate Buffy Summers
1. Default Chapter

Aya, Ken, Omi, and Youji were about to close the shop when Manx arrived. 

" Hello boys" Manx called out to them. " Hello" said a very cheerful Omi 

" Do we have another mission? Were is Birmen?" said a confused Omi. "Birmen is out sick, and to answer your question I do have a mission for you."

They all followed their leader down into the mission room. "So Manx does the mission involve hot girls over 18? Inquired Youji. "In a way, yes" Manx said and popped the cassette in to the VCR. The TV came to life and the person in the shadows started talking. "Weiss, hunters of the Knight, your next beast are a young woman named Buffy Summers." A picture of Buffy flashed on the screen as the shadow man continued talking. "This young woman has a history of a violent past and is a threat to our society. We have found evidence that she blew up her high school, and was arrested for murder, but escaped justice! We have reason to believe she will strike again and kill innocents. Weiss! White hunters of the knight, hunt the tomorrow of these dark beasts."

"What! The target is a beautiful blond girl, what's wrong with this picture?" "Youji, the girl kills innocents for fun, I can't believe you can call a girl like that beautiful." Ken finished. "She is. Anyways, I don't kill beautiful women." " To bad, you are all going to Sunnydale, California. We have arranged a house for you." Manx said._ I knew he was going to take this bad, but not this bad_ Manx thought. She sighed in relief when she heard Aya say that all of them will take the mission. "Good. Pack your bags, your leaving early tomorrow." With that she gave them a file folder and left them to their thoughts.

While Weiss was discussing their newest mission. Schwarz was talking about their next mission. "So, what exactly does Crawford want you to do?" asked the red haired telepath that was leaning over Nagi's shoulder to see the monitor. "I'm hacking into kritikers next mission, we are to interfere." "Did fearless leader have another vision or something". "Guess so." He answered.

"Sooooo, who's their target this time?" the telepath asked. "A girl named Buffy Summers, horrible record. She burned down her school's gym, blew up her school at graduation, arrested, the list goes on." " Which is exactly why I want her in our team. She will be a great help." "God, Crawford do you have to sneak up on people like that?" Crawford answered with a smirk. "Thanks, that's a lot of help." Shouldig answered with a sigh, clearly annoyed. "Nagi, Shouldig, pack your things we are leaving to Sunnydale in one hour, don't be late." " With that said Crawford exited the room with a knowing glance that said they better be on time or else.


	2. Auther's Note

Hey, thank you for reviwing my story. I made a mistake and posted two of the 

Same story because I'm bad with computers and had a hard time posting my stories.

I will udate the story as soon as possible. I already have it typed

This will be one of my first stories, I just hope I don't mess up while I udate.


	3. Arrival

As the bell rang to signal that the class was over, Willow and Buffy stepped outside to go home. "So, what are your plans tonight?" asked Buffy Summers best friend Willow. "Not much. Giles wants me to check out Restfield cemetery, see if anything is going on. I'll probably be home by 1 o'clock at the latest."

"Are you going to head to The Bronze later?" Willow asked. "No, I'm going to go home and catch up on some Z's after I do my report." "Ok. So wanna go to the Magic Box. Visit the gang with me." "Sure, I haven't spent time with you guys for a while now, I'd like that let's go." The two of them headed of to Main Street where the Magic Box was located, with ought knowing that they are being watched by tow pairs of eyes.

As they entered the shop the little bell jingled letting everyone know of their presence. "Good afternoon you two, I trust that your classes went well" The British voice called out to them. "Super" Buffy answered. "Hey Xander." "Hey Will, Buff. How are my two favorite girls." Anya, who was sitting a seat away form Xander snorted. "Sorry, three favorite girls, happy." "No, know I have to count the money to make me feel better," Anya said as she rose and walked to the cash register. "Ahn come on. I didn't mean anything by it."Xander moved next to Anya near the register.

"So, moving on. How was your patrol last night." "Boring, with a capital B. I patrolled and patrolled and only met 5 vamps. Are they leaving, because that would save me so much trouble" Buffy answered. "I'll take that as well, Buffy you're going to Restfield Cemetery to check out some killings, yes." "Sure, Restfeild check. Oh, I got to go I have to pick up Dawn from school." Buffy said with a sad smile referring to her sister Dawn. "Bye" Buffy called out, then left.

When Weiss arrived on Revello Dr. Youji opened the door to them tiredly. "Damn. Did Manx have to arrange us an early flight, she couldn't book us for late afternoon." "Youji, stop complaining. We can catch up on sleep right now" Omi said. "What does the information say on the blond girl."? "She has a mother and a younger sister. She lives a couple of blocks sown. Out mission is tonight." Aya answered Ken's question to the best of his knowledge. Aya made his way up the stairs as Youji brought in the rest of the bags.

"What got into his coffee today, he's like a crab right know" Youji said as he set the last of the bags on the sofa. "Something about his sister or the target" Omi said. " He always worries about his sister, that's nothing new" Ken said, the confusion in his eyes definite. "And why would it be about the target" Youji asked, also confused. "The target has a younger sister, he feels bad that she will lose her sister soon, he feels sorry for the younger girl." Omi answered as he started walking up the stairs.

"So Ken, what are you going to do now, sleep?" "No, I think I want to see the town, maybe visit a park. What about you?" "I'm going to get some shut eye, see ya." Youji started up the stairs and yawned sleepily. "Great, I guess I'll see you all later." Ken walked to the door and put on his shoes. He opened the door and let the sunlight hit him.

Buffy was waiting for Dawn outside of Sunnydale middle School. "Hey Dawn, over here." Buffy yelled out to her younger sister. "Hey" Dawn waved back. "Where's mom., I thought she was picking me up from school today" Dawn asked. "She's to busy so I volunteered." Dawn and Buffy started walking down the stairs and felt a presence watching her. _It's nothing_, she thought.

Little did she know, two people were watching her from afar. "So, she has a sister. How interesting." "What are we going to do with her sister, Kill her." "No Shouldig, her sister can join to. If she proves to be useful." Crawford answered. "Whatever, It's your call. Lets get back to Nagi, he's all alone with Ferfello." "We will meet soon Buffy Summers" Crawford whispered to no one in particular.


	4. A walk

As Crawford and Shouldig got back to their apartment in Downtown Sunnydale, They saw Nagi at the computer and Ferfello licking on of his many knives. "Did you find anything on the computer about the girl?" "Yes, the girl is also really strong Crawford" Nagi answered his leader. "What did you find out?" "Not much. The blonde has a sister, kind of looks like you Nagi."

"When Ms. Summers joins our group, we will be invincible" Crawford said as he sat down on the sofa with a newspaper in his hands. "I still don't understand what's so special about the girl" Shouldig asked. "The girl is strong, and her record goes to show that she is dangerous and will join us willingly." Crawford answered while reading his newspaper. "Aren't we after people with powers" Nagi asked confused. "You don't get it little one. Her strength is her power" Shouldig replied. On the far side of the room Ferfello was licking a bloody knife saying "Can hurt the girl, hurting her hurts God."

Ken was taking a walk outside on his way to the park. _This is such a nice town, who would of thought that people die in this town every night,_ He thought sadly. _I will probably be the cause of one of them tonight._

When he reached the park he saw a blonde girl walking with a younger brunette. He realized that the blonde girl was Buffy Summers, his target. _And that must be her sister,_ Ken thought. _Now I understand why Aya feels bad, her younger sister._ The two Summers sisters were walking across the park to Revello Drive. Ken looked at his watch and headed back to Weiss's rented house.

Ken slowly walked inside the house so he wouldn't wake anyone. As he passed the couch, he hit himself against a cardboard box and fell with a crash. "Damn, I'm in for an earful" Ken said to himself. "Ken is that you?" ken heard Omi's voice. "Yeah, look I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep Ok." "No I'm awake, I just came to tell you to run and hide. Youji's on his way" Omi warned him. "Thanks, I owe ya, bye." ken quickly ran of just as Youji came down. "Hey squirt, were you the one making all that noise" Youji asked. "Yeah, I tripped. I'm sorry for waking you."

"You better be sorry, you just ruined my sleep. We have a mission later, no sleep there. Then I will have to sleep tomorrow and miss the girls" Youji started complaining. "He said he was sorry, stop complaining. Omi get Ken, we are leaving in a few minutes, get ready." Came Aya's voice as he turned and left the room. "I swear, he was a crab in his past life. Which would actually explains the red hair, don't you think so Omi," Youji said to the youngest Weiss member. "I think I should get Ken and tell him we are leaving in a couple of minutes" Omi answered and left the room.


	5. The Mission

"Ken, were are you" Omi yelled out. "I'm in the kitchen" he heard Ken's voice. "Aya wanted me to find you and tell you we are leaving soon." "Ok Omi, Thanks" Ken replied as the both of them got up and went into the living room. Aya and Youji were already there taking out their weapons. "I have a question?" Youji said. "Do we know were she will be tonight." "The Kritiker file said that she likes to hang out in the cemetery" Omi said. "So we split up and take a cemetery. If one of us see's her we will contact each other" Aya said as he was taking out a dangerous looking sword.

"Ok, no problem" Youji said. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes. I'll take Restfeild Cemetery, The rest of you take whatever cemetery you want" Aya said.

20 minutes later

"Start the mission" Aya said as they left the house.

As Buffy was patrolling Restfeild, she heard a sound in the bushes near a grave. "Finally, some action" She said to herself. Then she saw a vampire and gave chase.

Aya was walking through Restfeild when he heard a mess of footsteps running. Then he saw Buffy Summers, his target. "Bombay this is Abyssion. Get the others and meet me in Restfeild next to the Stewart grave." "Got it Abyssion" came Omi's voice.

Five minutes later they were all chasing after Buffy and the vampire. Finally, they stopped and watched as Buffy threatened the vampire with a knife against its Throat. "Were are the others," Buffy questioned. "If you tell me I'll make your death fast." "I don't know" the vampire said. "Please let me go" the vampire whimpered. "Not a chance, it's either slow and painful or easy and fast. Take your pick" Buffy said as she pressed the knife closer to his throat.

Aya and the others turned away from the scene and started talking. "My god, I can't believe she's like that. When I saw her at the park she seemed so innocent" Ken said. "Like I seem innocent," Omi added. "The girl has to be killed, that's the mission'' Aya said with no emotion in his voice. "Agreed" Youji said. "Omi, hit her with one of your arrows, that will injure her. Then we will finish her off," Aya said. "Ok" Omi agreed.

All if them turned around to see Buffy walking away, figuring that she killed the poor guy. Omi was getting ready to fire the shot. As he fired the arrow, Buffy turned around and caught it in her left hand just as it was about to hit her back. "Whoever shot that arrow at me is in big trouble, and if I were you I'd make a little less noise next time too"

When she finished talking a wire fell on her neck. "Damn" Buffy cursed. Then she noticed a guy a guy with a sword coming at her. Buffy managed to untangle herself from the wire and punched Youji in the gut. She ducked the sword and punched him lightly. Next Omi and Ken came at her. Buffy kicked them both in the head, knocking them out. "So your humans" Buffy whispered to herself.

Youji tried to get her from behind with his wire but failed as Buffy knocked him out. "So, just you and me left Red" Buffy said as she stood in a fighting stance. Aya was ready with his sword and charged in her direction. Buffy dodged and took out her knife she'd been hiding. "Why the hell are you attacking me?" Buffy shouted at him. "Because you deserve it" Aya said and attacked again. Buffy was faster as she swept his feet from under him. He landed on the ground with his sword a few feet away.

Buffy grabbed his sword and crouched down in front of him. She took him be the collar and eyed him closely. 'Look Red. I don't know who you are, and why the hell you and yours just attacked me. So I'm going to let it go because I'm sure it was a mistake. You do that again you might not be so lucky." With that said she got up and walked away with the sword at her side.


	6. After the mission

After she left, Aya quickly got up looking for his sword. "Damn, she took my sword" Aya whispered to himself. "Uh, that hurt" Aya heard Youji say as he was struggling to get up. Omi and Ken were already up because they were knocked out early on in the mission. "The mission was a failure," Ken said as he struggled with his bloody hand. "We should get home, call Manx so she can tell us what to do next" Youji said as he started to head out of the cemetery.

The rest of them started following him out, talking along the way. "This is the first mission we failed, wonder what Kritiker will do to us." "Nothing bad Omi, don't worry about it" Youji replied. "What's wrong Aya?" Ken asked the redheaded leader. "She took my sword" Aya replied and started waling faster.

When they got back to the house. All of them including Aya plopped themselves down on the couch exhausted. "I'll call Manx while the rest of you tend to your wounds" Omi said, got up and walked towards the phone. "You should tend to your wounds too Omi" came Ken's concerned voice. "From all of you I'm the one who is least injured, I'll call" Omi said as he dialed Manx's office number.

"Hello" came a voice on the other end of the line. "Manx, this is Omi" "Bombay, did you complete your mission?" "That's why I called, we failed." "You failed, that's not good," Manx said. "What do we do now Manx?" Omi asked. "What you do is go out every night until you complete your mission. After you complete the mission you can have a 2 week vacation in the town your staying in" Manx finished.

"Not to be ungrateful or anything but why isn't Kritiker going to punish us, we failed" Omi said confused. "Because we know that this target is hard to kill, you have one week. If you don't kill her by then, there will be consequences. Understood Bombay" Manx asked him. "Yes understood, by Manx" Omi said as he hung up the phone.

"So what did Manx say" ken asked. "She said that we have one week. When we kill her, we can stay here for a two week vacation" Omi answered. "Cool, so all we have to do is kill her then vacation," Youji said as he stood up.

*************************************

Hi! Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed my story and for the corrections.

After you read this story can you please leave me a review because it really helps me as a writter.

Thank you!


	7. Training and New Student

Buffy walked into the Magic shop. When she looked around she only saw Giles in the store. "Where are the others?" Buffy asked. "Oh, Buffy. I didn't see you there" Giles replied. "Anya will be here shortly, why don't you tell me about last night's patrol" "It was fine. I only found one vampire. Then I got attacked by these four guys." "Wait, you said four guys, as in human" Giles cut her off. "Well yeah, I'm sure it was a mistake. It's not a big deal, I got a new sword because of them."

"Very well, do you have any plans today?" Giles asked Buffy. "No. Do you need help in the shop or something?" Buffy asked dreading the answer. "No, I hoped that we can have a training session, maybe do some sparring and sword techniques" Giles finished. "Sure, no problem" Buffy said as she headed to the back room.

Dawn on the other hand was bored as hell as she sat in her Geometry class. Suddenly an adult came in carrying a piece of paper and gave it to the teacher. "We are getting a new student today, I need one of you to go get him in the office" the teacher said. Dawn's hand immediately went up. "Dawn, thank you for volunteering" the teacher said. "No problem" Dawn said and walked out of the class to the office.

"Hi, I'm here for the new student for my class" Dawn said to the person in the office. "He's sitting right there" the lady pointed to a young boy sitting in a chair. "Hi, you're the new student right" Dawn asked. "What's your name?" "Nagi Noe, you" "Dawn Summers" Dawn replied. "They asked me to come and get the new student, let's go then" Dawn said as they both headed back to class. "Can I see your schedule, I can help you out with it" Dawn said as he handed her his schedule. "Wow, you have the same classes as me, cool" Dawn said. "Okay, why do I feel like I'm talking to myself here." "Sorry, I don't talk to people often" Nagi replied. "Why not?" "Because people think I'm weird, I don't have a lot of friends" Nagi replied. "Same here, well from know on you have a friend. Come on, let's get to class."

While Dawn was in school. Buffy was training in the back room with Giles. Buffy was practicing some sword techniques with Giles until Buffy knocked the sword out of his hand. "Come on Giles, I need a good fight" Buffy said. "I think were done training for the day," Giles said as he stood up. "I got to go back into the shop, I don't trust Anya alone in there. Heaven knows that she already scares away more then half of the customers."

Buffy and Giles headed back into the shop just in time to see a customer leave in a hurry. "Idiot" they heard Anya mutter. The door of the shop opened as Willow and Tara stepped in. "Hi guys, what's up?" Willow said. "Hi" Tara shyly said behind Willow. "Where's Xander?" Willow asked. "Work" Anya replied walking back to the cash register. "Were is Dawnie?" Tara asked. "School, but she will be by soon," Buffy said.

"Buffy you're patrolling tonight, yes" Giles asked. "Yeah, I'm going to patrol Resfeild again, maybe something will happen." "Maybe you should patrol another cemetery tonight" Giles said. "I'm going to, but my main focus is Restfield" Buffy said.

"How was your first day of school, Nagi?" Shouldig asked. "Surprisingly good" Nagi answered. Crawford entered the room with a newspaper and sat down. "I have news," Nagi said. "I met Dawn Summers today." "Summers, Buffy Summers younger sister" Crawford said with interest in his voice. "Yes" Nagi answered. "Good, I want you to keep an eye on her. See if you can get to know her and her sister" Crawford said. "Okay" Nagi answered and sat down on a chair next to the computer.

"Why do you want Nagi to get to know her younger sister?" Shouldig asked. "It will be good for him, and we need all the information we can get." "Okay, that's reasonable" Shouldig replied.


	8. We meet again

"You're leaving on patrol again right?" Dawn asked her older sister. "Yes, how was school Dawn?" Buffy asked. "Same old boring school, but we got a new student. He is quite but nice." "Cool, I got to go so lock up and stay safe, bye" Buffy said and walked out of the house.

Buffy walked through Restfield Cemetery hoping for some action. She needed a good fight, she was kind of stressed this week. Riley was a way for 2 weeks on military business. Her mom was away for a month, leaving her in charge of her younger sister wich was not easy. _Oh well_ buffy thought, _time for some ass kicking._

Buffy walked to the middle of Restfield Cemetery and sensed that something was coming towards her. She spun around and caught an arrow in her hands. "Come on, that's old" Buffy said. Ken came at her with his bucnucks and struck her hand. "What are you Wolverien" Buffy taunted him as she struck him in the legs. Aya came at her with a new sword from behind but Buffy flipped him over, took his sword and twirled it around in her hand so that the point of the sword was facing his heart.

"One move and I'll kill him" Buffy said and waited for a respose. The other Weiss members did nothing but stand, hoping that she wouldn't kill Aya. "I'm only going to ask this once. Why did you attack me yesterday and today?" Buffy said looking at Aya. "You're our mission" Aya answered. "What miss-" before she finished her sentence Omi fired an arrow at her that struck her arm. "Shit" Buffy curesed and dropped the sword. Aya quickly got up with his sword in his hand while Buffy tried to take the arrow out of her arm. Meanwhile Youji snuck up on her just as she got the arrow out and put a wire around her neck.

"Uhh" Buffy grunted as she tried to break the wire. Finally she was free fron the wire and backhanded Youji in the nose. "Damn" Youji cursed. While that was happening, Buffy and Weiss were fighting with all they've got. It was 3 against 1 with Buffy having the upper hand. The 3Weiss members plus Youji were beaten to a bloody pulp.

Buffy relized that she better back of before she killed them. Clutching her hand were the arrow struck her, Buffy made her way to the four men lying on the ground. "I told you that the next time you wouldn't be so lucky, I'll kill you if you come at me again."

As Buffy left, Weiss pulled themselves up and walked home. When they walked into the house they immediately started to dress their wounds.Omi and Ken were injured the most with blood all over them. Aya was all in blood, but still standing. Youji suffered the least , only getting away with a few broken bones.

"The girl has to be stopped" Ken said after he could talk again. "Yeah, but how" Omi asked. "She sure is a dangerous person" Youji said. "I'll kill her by myself" cane Aya's voice. "What?" the three of them shouted. "I want the girl dead. She is a threat to our society. Tommorow night I will go by myself and kill her" Aya finished. " Good of a plan then any, Ok," Youji agreed. "Fine" Ken said. "It's the best plan we've had yet so Ok," Omi said with a sigh.


	9. Geometry and advice

Hi!!!!!!! 

I just want to say thank you for reviewing my story.

I wanted to write a Buffy and Weiss Fanfic because the two shows go good together; they are so alike but yet so different.

The situation Aya is in with his sister is kind of like Buffy and Dawn. Buffy always worries over Dawn's safety. Also, The ending of Weiss and Buffy season 5 is a lot a like in the fact that both shows use the character of the sister in a ritual.

Thank you for reviewing my story and that if anyone out there ever decides to write a Buffy and Weiss Crossover tell me OK.

On with the story.

*****************************************************

Dawn sat in her Geometry class hoping it would be over soon. The bell rang and Dawn immediately got up and walked to the cafeteria. After Dawn bought her food she saw Nagi sitting by himself so she decided to join him. "Hi" Dawn said cheerfully and sat in an empty seat next to Nagi.

"Hi" Nagi said quietly. "Why are you sitting next to me?" "Because I want to be your friend" Dawn replied. "What do you do for fun?" "I don't do anything for fun" Nagi replied. "Okay, what do you do at home then?" "Work" Nagi answered. "You work." "Yes" Nagi replied. "Cool, I'm sorry to ask but why do you work?" Dawn asked. "I don't have any parents. I live with the people I work with, they are my guardians" Nagi answered.

"Wow, that's kind of sucks" Dawn said. "I live with my mom and older sister. My mom is a way for a month so my sister is taking care of me. My sister Buffy is very overprotective. More then my mom" Dawn said. The bell rang and they both hurried of to class.

When Buffy came to the Magic Box, she called for an emergency meeting. Now all of the Scooby Gang including Spike sat around the round table. "Why did you call a meeting Buff?" Xander asked. "Yeah luv, why?" Spike said. "Spike don't smoke in the shop" Buffy said annoyed. "This is my last smoke" Spike said. "Now, before I start a round of Kick The Spike" Buffy said. "Bloody hell woman" Spike said while putting out the cigarette.

" I called a meeting because I ran into some trouble and wanted your opinion on it" Buffy said. "Good Lord Buffy what is it" Giles said. "Giles remember how I told you I was attacked by four guys with weapons" Buffy said. "Yes" Giles replied. The rest of the group stared at Buffy. "You were attacked by humans," Xander blurted out. "Yes" Buffy replied. "Are you alright?" Tara asked. "Yes, thank you for asking" Buffy said and greeted Tara with a smile.

"Buffy please continue" Giles said. "Alright. Well I was on patrol last night and got attacked be these four guys. They were Okay in the fighting department but what bothered me was when I asked, Okay not asked but threatened to kill them. The redhead wielding the sword told me I was their mission" Buffy finished and took a deep breath. "Good Lord" Giles whispered. "Good Lord what. That's the second time you said that Giles" Anya spoke for the first time.

"If their humans with a mission they can only be one thing, assassins" Giles replied. "Ass-assassins" Tara said while stuttering. "Why would assassins be after me?" Buffy asked. "Unless they are from the Council" Buffy said with a panic in her voice. "Buffy I advise you to talk to them, maybe it was a mistake" Giles said. "Okay, I think it was a mistake also" Buffy replied. "Giles do you think a demon or something hired them," Willow asked. "I don't think so, Buffy go out tonight and see if you can find them" Okay" Buffy replied.


	10. confrontation

Aya came out of Weiss's rented house on his way to the cemetery. _I will kill her tonight_, Aya thought. Aya felt a little uneasy about killing the girl no matter his determination. Buffy Summers has a younger sister. He felt sorry for her younger sister because she won't have an older sister much longer. _A mission is a mission, _Aya thought. _Buffy Summers is a threat that needs to be taken out. She might go after people with families. _Aya swore to himself a long time ago that people that destroy families are the lowest of people and he swore to take them out.

Buffy was walking through the cemetery hoping that the four humans would attack her. She decided that instead of fighting them she would try to reason with them. Buffy felt a presence behind her and turned around to find herself looking at two men. The taller man had black hair; he was wearing a white business suite with glasses. The man next to him had orange-red hair and was wearing white pants and a blue suite jacket.

"Ms. Buffy Summers," Crawford asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Buffy asked.

"My name is Brad Crawford and this is Shouldig." Crawford said and gestured to the redhead.

"So, what do you want Mr. Crawford," Buffy asked him.

"Were here to make a business proposition," Crawford said.

"What Kind."

"One you will like," Shouldig said for the first time. 

"We have read your record. We think you will be a great asset to our team," Crawford finished.

"What team, what do you work as?" Buffy said frustrated.

"We are a part of an assassin team who works for Estet called Schwarz. We are not like other humans, we posse's powers. I have the power to see the future and Shouldig is a telepath. Our goal is the same as yours, to see the end," Crawford finished. 

"You so made a mistake if you think I'll join you." Buffy said outraged with what she just heard.

"Why not. You love to kill, so do we. We cane make a new order in the world with our powers," Shouldig added.

"I-"

"You have power within you. Think of everything you can have and do," Shouldig interrupted her.

"I don't want to end the world I want to protect it. Your goal is to change the world?"

"Yes" Crawford answered.

"Then consider me your enemy not ally."

"If you see it that way we could just kill you right here." Crawford said cruelly.

"You could try." Buffy said with a hint of a challenge. 

"We have more power then you girl," Shouldig sneered at her. 

"My power is different then yours, ancient." Buffy said. She took several steps and punched them in the face. They landed on the ground unconscious. "Guess my friends didn't show." Buffy said to herself and started walking to another cemetery.

Buffy kept walking cemetery through cemetery and she didn't come across a single demon or vampire so she decided to head home. On her way she thought that she heard a sound and looked around. When she looked straight again she saw Aya in the front with a raised sword.

"Finally you show up," Buffy said. Aya charged with his sword at her. She dodged and he landed on the ground. "I'm not going to fight you, I want to know the real reason why you attacked me." Buffy yelled out. Aya charged at her again but she dodged. "You know you could keep on swinging and I'll keep on dodging," Buffy said.

"Tonight you die." Aya spoke for the first time.

"Why?" Buffy questioned.

"Because you deserve it," Aya said.

"Can't you say anything but that. Buffy said annoyed.

Aya came at her again. This time Buffy punched him in the face, not hard enough to knock him out but enough to send him back a few feet. "Here's the deal. You tell me a little and I'll tell you a little, deal." Buffy said.

"No," Aya plainly answered.

"Or I could go back to punching you, your choice."

"You are my team's mission. We are to kill you," he answered. Aya still had his sword raised just in case she attacked him.

"Why do you want to kill me, who sent you?" Buffy questioned.

"We were sent by our boss. We are to kill you because you are a threat to society."

"That's why you have to kill me." Buffy said and burst into a fit of laughter.

"I told you my side, now tell me yours." Aya said coldly.

"Fine, I'm not a threat to society. I eliminate that threat," Buffy said.

"I saw you kill an innocent man."

"That man was hardly innocent," Buffy said. "What are you?" Buffy said.

"I'm an assassin, I hunt the dark beasts and eliminate them," Aya said.

"We are a lot a like. Can you and your team come by The Magic Box tomorrow in the morning to clear things up? Until then we promise not to kill each other, agreed," Buffy said.

"Agreed," Aya said.

"The Magic Box is located on Main Street in Downtown Sunnydale." Buffy said and started walking out of the cemetery to go home.

*************************************************

Kyra2: I am not ignoring you, I just didn't understand what you ment.

I changed the format of my writing and hope this will be more understandable.

Thank you for reviewing.


	11. Meeting at the Box

Crawford and Shouldig finally regained consciousness and tried to get up. "I thought you said she would join us willingly," Shouldig said

"I thought so to" Crawford replied.

"So we have another enemy, the girl," Shouldig asked.

"Yes" Crawford said.

"Her powers won't be enough to stop us," Shouldig said with a cruel smile.

"She's just a girl with strength, she won't he able to defeat us." Crawford said as they both started to walk out of the cemetery.

The next day Buffy, Giles, Spike, Xander, Willow and Anya were all in the Magic Box waiting for the four assassins. The door opened and the bell jingled as four men stepped through. The oldest had blond hair that fell to his shoulders and he was wearing green sunglasses. The second oldest had red hair that was the same shade as Willow's. The third oldest had brown hair and casually dressed. The youngest had brown-blond hair with a big smile.

Anya came up to them thinking that they were costumers. "Hi, welcome to the Magic Box. If you need books or charms don't be an idiot and buy them," Anya said enthusiastically. 

Aya ignored her and said, "We need to talk to Buffy Summers."

"Anya the shop is closed," Giles said as he and Buffy came out of the back room. "Hello, my name is Rupert Giles and I own the Magic Box. We need to open the shop so would you all please follow Buffy to the back room" Giles said. The four of them followed the blond to the back room were Xander, Willow and Spike were waiting.

"Take a seat and we'll begin when Giles comes." Just as Buffy said that Giles walked into the room. Aya, Youji and Xander were sitting on the green couch. Ken and Omi were leaning against the couch. Giles, Buffy, Willow and Spike were standing around the room. Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Spike, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't smoke in the shop," Buffy said.

"Fine, I feel nice today" Spike said and extinguished the cigarette.

"Let's begin already," Youji wined.

"Alright" Buffy began. "You said you attacked me yesterday because I was your mission. I think that was a mistake," Buffy said

"There was no mistake, you are the mission" Ken replied.

"Ok, but who do you work for then," Buffy asked.

"We can't tell you that," replied Omi.

"What kind of people are your targets?" Willow asked.

"We seek out people that are not brought to justice," Youji answered.

"So you attacked Buffy because you thought that she was a criminal right," Xander said.

"Yes," replied Aya.

"I guess I should clear some stuff up then," Buffy said while pacing the room. "I am not a criminal. This is going to be hard to believe but the guy I killed was a vampire."

" A What." All the Weiss assassins exclaimed.

"Vampires are real, Spike is a vampire"Xander explained. "Ok," Omi said cheerfully. 

"Makes sense," Aya said. Ken and Youji both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Giles, explain the whole Slayer thing." Buffy said and directed the attention to him.

"Alright, the reason Buffy was out killing vampires is because she is a Vampire Slayer. A Slayer has certain powers that humans don't have. For one they are stronger then normal humans and Slayers also have better senses."

"So we were wrong in trying to kill you. I'll call Manx tomorrow and clear things up," Omi said.

"So technically she's like Schwarz except good," Ken added.

"You just said Schwarz right," Buffy said and pointed at Ken.

"Yeah," he answered. 

"You know Schwarz," Aya asked.

"They confronted me in the cemetery, they asked me to join their team," Buffy said.

"I guess we have to fight them of again," Youji added.

"If you don't mind, maybe we can talk about this while sparring. Buffy needs a workout and I would like to see your fighting level," Giles said. The four of them nodded their heads and got up from the couch.


	12. Sparring and information

Buffy quickly changed into her workout clothes and came back into the room. "So, who's first?" Buffy said with a big smile on her face. 

"I'll go," Youji volunteered. 

"Sure, your lose of limbs," said Buffy. Youji got up and he and Buffy stood across each other in a fighting stance.

"Buffy, go easy on him. Remember that he is human," Giles warned her.

Youji and Buffy started sparring. He delivered every kick and punch he knew. Buffy blocked all of them. She kicked him and he stumbled back a few feet. Buffy helped him up and asked them what Schwarz was.

"Schwarz is our enemy. We haven't been able to defeat them, they are really strong," Omi said. 

"Why is it so hard to defeat them?" asked Willow

"They have supernatural powers," Ken explained.

"They asked me to join them but I said no," Buffy said.

"What kind of powers do they have exactly?" Giles asked Weiss.

"Oracle can see the future. Mastermind is a telepath. Prodigy is a telekinetic and berserk is just plain psycho," Youji said.

"Are they that much of a threat?" Giles asked.

"Everyone, can we do this later? Because I have to leave," Buffy said. Weiss nodded their heads in agreement. "Can you all come to my house at maybe five or something? Talk about this a bit more Ok," Buffy said and walked out of the room. Weiss stood up and walked out of the door also. 

"All right then, I guess we will see you all soon," Giles said.

Shuldig and Crawford got back to their apartment in Downtown Sunnydale. "How did things go?" Nagi asked them.

"She won't join our group," Crawford plainly stated

"So what now? We get rid of her, right Crawford," Nagi asked.

" I will contact Estet. They will tell us what we will do next." Crawford answered.

"I'm going out." Shuldig said and started walking towards the door.

"Where?" Crawford said cruelly.

"To a club," Shuldig said plainly. 

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon," Nagi said.

"I know," Shuldig said with a secretive smile and walked out of the door.

"Nagi, did you find out anything from her sister?" 

"There mother is away for a month, good time to strike," Nagi said.

"We will have to kill her I'm sure. We told her who we are and who we work for" Crawford said. "Nagi, get on the computer and hack into the police files."

Weiss arrived at Buffy's house five o'clock on the dot. Aya rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a dark haired teen. "Hi," Dawn said cheerfully. "You must be those people that Buffy was talking about," Dawn led them to the living room and told them to take a seat. "By the way, I'm Buffy's sister Dawn." When Dawn finished Buffy walked into the room with Giles and Spike.

"Dawn you could go now," Buffy said with a stern look on her face.

"Come on Buffy, let me stay," Dawn pleaded. 

"This is Scooby business, now go upstairs."

"But I-"

"Please Dawn, go," Buffy said. Her voice going tight in her throat.

"Fine," Dawn sighed and went up the stairs. The whole exchange reminded Aya of his sister lying in a coma. He hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Alright. Can you tell us more about these Schwarz fellows?" Giles said.

"They are an assassin team who possesses supernatural powers," Aya calmly said. "There are four of them. You know the rest."

"So these people want the Slayer to join their little group." Spike stated the obvious.

"How big a threat are they?" The blond Slayer asked. "Big," Youji replied.

"I can't kill them, or can I Giles?" Buffy said and looked at her ex-watcher. 

"I don't suppose you can," Giles said.

"Excuse me, but can I use your phone. We need to call Manx and clear all this up and receive new orders."

"In the kitchen," Buffy pointed. 

"Thank you Ms. Summers," Omi said.

"Call me Buffy," Buffy shouted at him as he left to use the phone.

While Omi went to call Manx, the rest of the group went on talking about their new enemy. "Will they cause trouble," Giles asked. 

"Yeah, they might kill some people just for the heck of it." Youji supplied.

"So what, we kill them. End of story," Spike put in

"Killing them is not easy, we tried,"Aya said.

"There has to be a way," Giles said.

"Yeah, but what?" Buffy said unhappily. She was already busy enough. A new enemy is the last thing she needed at the moment. "But they are still human. It would be easy to take them out physically right?" Buffy finished.

Omi walked into the room a few minutes earlier to hear the last of their discussion. "What did Manx say," Aya asked Omi. Omi waked to the middle of the room, all eyes on him. 

"She said that the mission to kill Buffy is off. I explained to her the situation and she said that our new mission is to protect Buffy Summers and her friends from Schwarz. She said we are to keep watch on you 24/7, especially at night." Omi finished.

"So I guess you're staying here tonight," Buffy announced. "I'll show you were you can sleep Ok," Buffy finished. The Weiss members nodded their heads and followed Buffy. "Will one of you come on patrol with me?" Buffy asked.

"I'll go," Youji said.


	13. Memories

Buffy and Youji entered one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. Buffy had a battle-axe hidden in her jacket while Youji had his wire with him. They walked in silence until Buffy asked him why he became an assassin. "I used to be a private detective before. My partner and me were on a case. I was injured and told her to run and get help, the people that were chasing after us shot her and she died." Youji answered.

"But why did you become an assassin?" Buffy asked gently.

"I guess I wanted revenge on them, I don't know." Youji sadly answered. 

"I'm sorry," Buffy said.

"What about you, What's your story? Why are you The Slayer? Youji asked. The two of them were walking through the cemetery quietly; only the wind can be heard in the breezing trees.

"I didn't become a Slayer by choice," Buffy explained. "I was chosen to be The Slayer. I can't quit what I do," Buffy said. "I quit when I die, then another Slayer will be called," Buffy explained.

"I can't believe vampires are real," Youji said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Buffy said with a sigh. 

"So were are they? Aren't vampires supposed to hang out in cemeteries? Youji said confused.

"Supposed to, but lately there aren't a lot. What time is it? Buffy asked. Youji looked at his watch and told her it was an hour after midnight. "It's late. We should be going home already." Buffy said.

"Alright, nothing is going on anyways." Youji said a bit disappointed. He wanted to see a real vampire. That was the only reason he decided to tag a long. Youji took out a lighter and lit a cigarette.

"Don't smoke," Buffy said annoyed. "You want to smoke, hang around Spike," Buffy said.

"Fine, fine. Man, you and Aya are so much alike" Youji said.

Buffy and Youji came into the living room and found Aya reading on the couch. "I'm going to bed, good night," Youji said with a big yawn. Buffy walked to the armchair and sat in it across from Aya.

"How come your still up?" Buffy asked. Keeping her voice low.

"Couldn't sleep," Aya replied, not looking up from his book. "Go to sleep" Aya said.

"I don't want to," Buffy replied. "So what's your deal, why are you so mean and cold?" Buffy asked.

"Because I want to," Aya answered.

"I guess it comes with being an assassin," Buffy said.

"You should go to sleep," Aya said.

" I don't want to," Buffy retorted. A few minutes passed and Buffy finally broke the silence. "I asked Youji this and I'm going to ask you too. Why are you an assassin?"

"Because I want to be," Aya replied coldly. He really didn't like the fact that she was asking so many questions.

"Your telling me you actually like to kill people, now you sound like Faith," Buffy said. Aya didn't respond to the question.

Buffy eyed him carefully and said, " You don't kill because you like it, do you."

"How would you know."?

"Because you don't strike me as the serial killer type," Buffy said gently with a hint of sarcasm. "You're an assassin because of something, right," Buffy said._ Damn, she's perceptive_, Aya thought.

"Yes," Aya answered. _Finally a real answer,_ Buffy thought.

"Are you an assassin because of your family? Do they even know what you do for a living?" Buffy asked outraged. 

"My family is dead, except for my sister," Aya answered.

"Where is your sister then?" Buffy asked gently. 

"She's in a coma." Aya said, his voice going soft.

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied sincerely. "Are you an assassin because of your sister," Buffy questioned.

"Yes," Aya softly replied. 

"Can you tell me what it's like to be an assassin," Buffy asked softly looking at he floor.

"You kill the people that you are assigned to," Aya said. "What about you?" Aya asked.

"I got an Idea, I tell you my story and you tell me yours," Buffy said.

"Ok," Aya said and put his book down.

"You start," Buffy said.

"My sister and I went shopping for her 16th birthday. We came home and found our parents murdered. There was a bomb in the house; we were in it when it exploded. I crawled out of the rubble and saw my sister being hit by a car by Takatori Rejji. My sister ended up in a come. I swore revenge on him for what he did, I killed him a couple of months ago," Aya finished his story and patiently waited for Buffy to start hers.

"I came to Sunnydale about 5 years ago after I burned down the school gym while slaying. My perents divorced and we move here. I met my friends here and started over. My first final battle I was killed by The Master for a few minutes before I was resurrected. I meta guy named Angel and we fell in love. He turned on us and I had to kill him." Buffy paused for a moment before she continued.

"After I killed him, I ran away and changed my name. After I realized that I was needed in Sunnydale, I came back. Then we had to fight the mayor and blew up our high school. After that we went to collage and got involved with a secret military operation called The Initiative. We found out they weren't as good as they seemed so we took them down," Buffy finished.

"I'm sorry," Aya said. 

"For what?" Buffy asked. 

"You had to kill someone you loved," Aya replied.

"I'm sorry too, loosing someone you love is tough. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mom and sister." Buffy said softly. 

"The brunette is your sister, right," Aya asked. 

"Yes, she's my sister. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," Buffy said. "In a way I understand your fear for your sister. Dawn gets kidnapped a lot. The enemy likes using her as bait. I'm constantly worried about her," Buffy said.

"I understand," Aya answered. "We are able to relate in the situation we are in," Aya finished. 

"Your life sounds hard, I hope you find happiness soon," Buffy said.

"You too, your life sounds even harder. You should quit slaying," Aya said.

"I can't, Slaying is my destiny. I tried before, but I can't." Buffy said.

"You can't slay the rest of your life. You look like a person with a lot of dreams," Aya said.

"I will be able to quite," Buffy said.

"When?" Aya asked.

"When I die," Buffy said and left the room to go upstairs.

_Her life is sad,_ Ay thought. _She has to be a Slayer for the rest of her life, I don't have to, no one deserves that. _Aya turned off the light and went to sleep not noticing that Ken was in the kitchen listening to the entire conversation. _She doesn't deserve a life of Slaying. She deserves to be a happy girl with ought fear for her life._ Ken thought and went upstairs.


	14. around Town

Morning came and almost everyone in the house was up. "How about today we take a day off and show the assassins around town? Buffy suggested happily. 

"That would be geat,"Ken said. The Scooby gang and Weiss were gathered around Buffy's living room.

"Tara, why don't you show Aya around," Buffy said.

"Ok," Tara said. Aya had no complaints and walked out the door with Tara.

"Xander, you could show Youji around and I'll show Ken around, Ok." Buffy said with a cheerful smile.

"Were is Omi," Ken asked. Willow came into the room and said,

"Still asleep."

"Will, do you want to come with? Xander asked his best friend.

Nah, I'll stay here and do some work," Willow said.

"Ok, but your going to miss wacky loads of fun," Xander said.

"I'll deal," Willow replied. Everyone but Willow headed out of the Summers home yelling out goodbyes.

Ten minutes later Willow sat down in the dining room table and opened up her laptop. "Ok. Schwartz, let's see what your about." Willow said to herself.

"Good morning," a sleepy but happy voice yawned out.

"Good morning Omi," Willow replied. "There is cereal in kitchen if you're hungry" Willow suggested.

"Thanks," Omi said and walked into the kitchen.

Omi came back five minutes later with a bowl of cereal. He sat in a seat on the right of Willow. "What are you doing?" Omi asked her.

"I'm trying to find some information on Schwartz. I typed it in and the search engine gave me FAO Schwartz." Willow said annoyed.

"FAO Schwartz, what's that," Omi asked curiously.

"FAO Schwartz is a popular toy store here," Willow explained.

"There named after a toy store." Omi asked and broke out laughing.

"Imagine the shock," Willow said with a smile,

Omi finished eating and took the bowl back into the kitchen. Omi came back and sat in his chair. "Is that what you do in your group, find information? Omi asked.

"Yes, what do you do in your group? Willow asked and turned away from her laptop.

"I do the same," Omi replied. What kind of information do you get from the computer? Omi asked.

"Mostly demon research, but sometimes I have to hack into the police or government files." Willow replied

"I do the same. I can hack into almost anything, do you want help? Omi asked.

"That would be nice, Thanks," Willow said.

Omi moved next to the laptop and started typing some words into the engine. "What do you do back home. Do you have a lot of free time being an assassin and all?" Willow asked curiously.

"I have some free time. At home we run a flower shop as a façade to cover up our work," Omi replied.

"A flower shop, cool. All four of you work there? Willow asked.

"Yeah, all of us. Even Youji who sleeps till the afternoon," Omi said. "What about the shop that we went to yesterday? Do you work there?" Omi finished.

"I don't work there. Giles owns the shop so we hang out there and help out when we can. If you want we can stop by later after the whole research thing." Willow said and smiled at the younger boy.

"Great!" Omi replied with a smile. He wanted to take a look at the Magic Box before they left.

While Willow and Omi were talking about computers and the best way to hack into a certain system, Tara was showing Aya around town. _He's not the most friendly of people,_ Tara decided as they walked through Main Street. "Do you want to see anything in particular in Sunnydale?" Tara asked shyly, keeping her voice low.

"No," Aya said simply. 

"Ok. Do you mind if we go to the park, there is not much you can see in Sunnydale."? Tara said timidly.

"Ok," Aya said. As they walked to the park Tara started to ask a lot of questions. Truth be told, she was not comfortable being in the presence of an assassin.

"So what do you do back home besides kill people," Tara asked.

"We run a flower shop," Aya answered.

"Oh, that's nice." Tara said. "Do you have any family?" Tara asked.

"Their dead except for my sister," Aya said. For some reason he found it easy to tell the blonde girl.

"My mom is dead," Tara said quietly. "I have a father and an older brother," Tara finished.

"I'm sorry," Aya said.

"Were is your sister?" Tara asked.

"In a coma." Aya said as he remembered his sister being hit by a car.

"Oh my god, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Tara said.

"It's alright,"Aya assured her.

"Well, here is the park," Tara said as they stepped inside the boundary of the park.

Ken and Buffy were walking in Downtown,Sunnydale enjoying the day. "I overheard your conversation with Aya the other night," Ken said, breaking the silence.

"You did huh, it's alright." Buffy said with a smile. She liked Ken. He was nice and easygoing and seemed like a good friend.

"I'm sorry" Ken said.

"I have had enough with the story's. Come on, let's hear your sob story," Buffy said.

"Ok, I was a pro soccer player in the J-League. I was accused of betting on my winnings so I got kicked out and that ended my career. Later I found out that my best friend was behind the whole thing," Ken said.

"What happened to your friend?" Buffy asked.

"I killed him after I found out the truth," Ken replied.

"That must be tough, in a way I understand. One time a friend of mine from LA cane and betrayed me to the enemy," Buffy said.

"Ouch," Ken replied.

"So you played soccer professionally, that sound like a good cereer, fun to," Buffy said.

"It was fun, but I got kicked out," Ken said.

"So after this mission, what are you going to do next, another mission?" Buffy asked.

"Actually, we get to stay here on a two week vacation," Ken replied.

"Cool. Hey, during that time do you mind teaching me how to play soccer. That kind of workout could help my slaying," Buffy said hopefully.

"Sure, no problem," Ken said. At that moment Ken's cell-phone rang. "Hello," Ken said. "Yeah. . . . Dead body. . . OK. . . We'll be there, bye." Ken said and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong," Buffy asked.

"That was Youji. Xander and Youji went to check out a club and found police around a dead body," Ken finished.

"I guess we better get back," Buffy said with a sigh. There_ goes my afternoon,_ Buffy thought.


	15. investigating

Hi! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have more time now that I'm on summer vacation so I'll have more time to write.

Buffy and Ken came back to the Summer's house to find Xander and Youji already there. "What happened?" Buffy said, getting straight to the point.

"We found a dead body outside The Bronze, well the police found it," Xander said. "Were are the others," Buffy asked. "We called them, there on their way," Willow said as she and Omi were sitting around the laptop.

"What happened," a new voice asked. "Dead body outside the club called The Bronze," Omi answered. "Do we know who killed the guy," Ken asked. "No," Youji replied. "It could be Schwartz," Xander said. "How was he killed," Buffy asked Xander. "Shot in the head," Xaner replied. "It's Schwartz," Youji said with a wave of his hand. "Sh-should we investigate," Tara murmured.

"That's a good Idea," Buffy said. "Aya grab your sword. You and I are going to The Bronze to check this out," Buffy said. Aya nodded his head and went to get his sword. "Buffy can I come?" Xander asked. "No, I need you to do the research thing. "Why does he get to come then," Xander complained pointing at Aya who just came back into the room with his sword. "Because he can handle himself. We will meet at the Magic Box later Ok," Buffy said as he headed out the door, Aya behind her.

Shouldig, what the hell did you do," Crawford asked calmly. "I was bored, I needed to play." Shouldig defended himself. "Now that girl is going to come looking for us, isn't she?" Nagi asked. "Probably, I just found out that Weiss is here also. We will have to fight both of them," Crawford said.

"So we just lay low the next couple of days," Shouldig said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's were you were yesterday,"Nagi said. "Yeah,"Shouldig replied. "You're an idiot Shouldig," Crawford told him. "We were not supposed to kill anyone but them," Crawford finished.

Aya and Buffy both stood in front of the dead body. "Good thing the police are gone now," Buffy said. "He was killed by a gun, it's definitely Schwartz," Aya replied. "Yeah, it probably is. Not a lot of death with guns happen here," Buffy said. "What now, kill them?" Aya asked. "No, right now we go back to the Magic shop and report to Giles," Buffy said. "I'm going now," Aya replied and started to walk away.

"No you don't," Buffy said. "You can't stop me," Aya replied. "Wanna bet," Buffy retorted. She pulled her hand back and punched him in the face. Aya fell down hard on the concrete. He got up and moved to attack her with the sword. "I can have that sword in my hand before you swing, so don't do anything stupid okay. How your teammates put up with you I will never understand," Buffy said. Without a word they both started walking in the direction of the Magic Box.

The Scooby gang and Weiss were all sitting around the table at the shop. Buffy and Aya walked through the door and everyone turned around and stated at them. "It definitely isn't a vampire," Buffy confirmed. "Where was he shot at," Willow asked. "Gun," Aya replied. "How's the research coming?" Buffy asked. "We got squat," Xander answered bluntly.

"That's not gonna cut it," Buffy said. "Do we have anything at all that can halp us," Buffy finished. "No," Giles replied with an apologetic look. "Buffy are we going to kill them or what?" Xander asked. "We don't kill them," Buffy replied. "We do," Aya said. "OK. Everyone came go home know. I don't think we will accomplish anything today," Giles said to everyone in the room. "Great, see you tomorrow then," Buffy said. Everyone started to stand up and go home.


	16. The Hunt

The next day was raining and no looked like the hills were alive. Dawn was at school and the rest of the gang were in the Summers living room. "Shouldn't we be helping out?" Youji said. "No, unless you're any good at reaserch," Buffy answered. "No," Youji replied. "So, what do you all want to do," Ken asked. "Howabout we go hunting for Schwartz, they have to be somewhere in this town," Omi suggested.

"Hey, that's right," Youji said, his mood instantly brightening. "Ok. That's the only thing we have to do so let's go," Buffy said. Weiss and Buffy got up from their seats and started to retreive their weapons. "Do you know were we should start looking," Ken asked. "I guess the motels," Buffy replied. "Let's go," Aya said and walked out the door, therest followed.

Dawn was following asleep during her English class. _It must ne the weather. Thank god class is going to end in a couple of minutes,_ Dawn thought. After a few minutes the class bell rang and Dawn got up to go to her Science class. When she got there the teacher was pairing them up in two's and explaining to them their project. Dawn was paired with Nagi.

"So, are you any good at scrience?" Dawn asked. "Alright," Nagi answered. "Ok. We need to do the project at home so how about you come over my house after school and we can work on it," Dawn said. "I'll meet you in front of the school then," Nagi said. The whole entire period they talked about their project.

Weiss and Buffy were waking all around town looking for Schwartz. The Sunnydale Pacifica was the last one they checked. They spent half the day looking for them, it was nearing 5 o'clock. "I give up" Buffy said exhausted. Running all over town was not her Idea of fun. "They have to be here somewhere in this damned town," Youji said. _Why didn't I think of this before_, Buffy thought. "Guys, let's go," Buffy said and they followed. "Where?" Omi asked.

Ten minutes later they entered Willy's Alini Room. Willy saw them and gave them a disgusted look. "Hey, look it's the Slayer," Willy said loudly. A couple of deamons quickly left the bar. "Hey Willy," Buffy said as she and Weiss approached the counter. "Hi Slayer. Who are the gentlmen behind you, never seen them around Sunnydale," Willy said nervously. "There friends. Anyways, did you ever hear of Schwartz?" Buffy asked. "The toy store,oh yeah. Great place for kids," Willy said.

"Not the toy store. There is a human assassin group called Schwartz that has been killing people," Buffy explained. "Humans, Slayer this is a demon bar. Demons don't care for humans," Willy replied. "So you don't know anything," Buffy said annoyed. "All I know is that humans seek destruction," Willy said. "Anything else?" Buffy said. "Well I heard a couple if demons talking about some batle between the Slayer and four humans," Willy said. "Thanks," Buffy said. She turned back to Weiss and said "This is as much information as we'll get, let's go."

Buffy and Weiss walked outside to the bar. "Oh, I forgot," Buffy said. "Forgot what," Ken asked. "I was supposed to help Giles out at the shop. I was supposed to be there an hour ego. I Forgot, thing is I have a paper to do," Buffy said. "We'll go," Aya said. "What?" Buffy said. "We'll help out while you do the paper," Aya said. "Are you sure, working at a shop is hard work," Buffy replied. "We run a flower shop back home. We'll take over," Aya assured her. The rest of Weiss nodded their heads and said it was Ok. "Thank you so much," Buffy said as they went their separate ways.

Buffy walked into her house and found her sister and a boy she didn't recognize working on homework. "Hey," Buffy said. "Hi, Buffy this is nagi Neo. We have to do a Science project. Nagi, this is my older sister Buffy," Dawn introduced. "Hi Nagi. It's nice to meet you," Buffy said. "Nice to meet you too," Nagi said. _This is the girl we are supposed to kill,huh_, Nagi thought. "Well if you need me I'll be upstairs working on my paper," Buffy said and headed towards the stairs.

Aya,Youji, Ken and Omi arrived at the magic box a little after Buffy came home. "Hello, is Buffy with you," Giles asked. "No," Aya replied. "She has to do a paper so we are here instead," Omi said. "We could use the help. We seem to be quite busy but I don't see what you could possibly do. Buffy and the others know how to handle the shop," Giles informed them.

"We run a flowers shop back in Japan. I'm sure you could find us something to do," Ken said. "A flower shop, so that means that you know how to run a shop then. No matter what it is,"Giles said happily. "So can we do something," Youji asked. "Youji it is impossible for us to get you to work at home. Suddenly your willing," Omi said. "At home you drag me up in the morning. They don't," Youji explained.

"Anything we can do?" Aya asked. "Yes, yes. I was going to have Anya work on the inventory but I think two of you can handle that," Giles said. "Ken and I could do the inventory," Aya replied. "We will," Ken said confused. One look from Aya and he agreed. "We will," Ken replied. "I need someone to handle the register," Giles said. "I can do that," Youji replied. "Ok, I guess you could handle to customers," Giles said to Omi. "Ok," Omi said with a smile. All of them went their separate ways to do their jobs.


	17. Bronzing

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and everyone in the household was getting up. Buffy and Dawn fell asleep around midnight. Weiss came home from the shop around eleven o'clock. Some time later Buffy, Dawn and Weiss were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Dawn asked everyone at the table. "We are helping Mr. Giles at the shop today," Omi replied. "You know that you don't have to help out, we can handle all of it," Buffy said. "No we like helping out. It gives us something to do to pass the time," Ken said. "We should be concentrating on Schwartz and nothing else," Cane Aya's voice.

"Come on a little fun won't hurt you," Dawn said, "That's right," Buffy replied. "Tonight I'm taking you all out to The Bronze and we are going to have fun. That includes you to Red," Buffy said and turned her attention to Aya. "I'm not coming," Aya said coldly. "Yes you are, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming," Buffy replied stubbornly.

Omi felt that a fight would break out if someone didn't do something soon. "How about we will see what happens," Omi said. "Fair enough," Buffy replied. "Fine," Aya agreed. "Buffy is it okay it the boy you met yesterday comes over," Dawn said. "We need to finish our project," Dawn finished. "Ok. No problem, the boy's name is Nagy right?" Buffy asked. "Right," Dawn said.

"Nagi," Ken said astonished. "Yeah," Buffy replied. "This is just great,"Youji muttered under his breath. "What,"Dawn and Buffy asked. "Nagi Noe is a member of Schwartz," Aya answered. "No way," Dawn said. "He can't be a member of Schwartz," Dawn cried out. "He probably knows then that Dawn is my sister," Buffy said. "But he is such a nice person," Dawn protested.. "He's not," Ken replied.

"Dawn, stay away from him," Buffy warned her younger sister. "I will," Dawn promised. _but he seemed so nice,_ Dawn thought. "But he's just a kid. He doesn't look that strong," Buffy asked confused. "He's the telekinetic one," Omi said. " At least we know who one of theme are now," Buffy said with a sigh. "Wait, do you guys have to kill him too," Dawn said horrified. "Yes," Youji replied. "He's just a kid," Buffy said. "Doesn't matter," Aya said. "Yes it does," Buffy replied jumping out of her seat.

"Are you people seriously going to kill a boy maybe no more the sixteen years old," Buffy said. "The boy is a killer," Ken replied. "So," Buffy exclaimed. "At least put him in a prison," Buffy finished. "Guys calm down," Omi said over the racket. "Fine we won't kill him until Kritiker tells us to," Aya replied. "Good," Buffy said and soat down in her seat, content with the decision at the moment. "What's Kritiker," Dawn asked. "Nothing, hey look at the time. We have to really get going,"Omi said as Weiss got up quickly and exited. "Weird," Dawn said. _There is something their not telling us,_ Thought Buffy.

The day passed quickly as Weiss and Buffy sat exhausted on the couch. "Are you all ready to go to The Bronze," Buffy said happily. "I'm all for going clubbing," Youji said. "I don't think I'm old enough to go," Omi said. "You are," Buffy assured him. "Alright I'll go," Ken said from his place on the couch.

Everyone looked expectantly at Aya but he didn't say a word. "Are you coming?" Buffy asked him. "No," Aya said in a monotone voice. Xander and Willow came into the room asking if they were ready yet. "Almost, just have to convince Red here that he is not staying at home to brood," Buffy said. "You know he reminds me a lot of Angel with the whole brooding persona," Willow said. "I'm not going," Aya said again in his most dangerous voice.

Twenty minutes later they were all entering The Bronze including Aya. Buffy said that if Ay didn't come she would beat him to a bloody pulp. Of course she wouldn't really do that but hey, he doesn't need to know that.

Youji immediately went out on the dance floor because he saw a hot blonde. The rest of the gang found a table and ordered their drinks. "This place is packed," Ken commented on the people who were hanging out at the club. "It usually is. This is the only hang-out spot in Sunnydale that is considered cool," Xander replied. Suddenly Anya and Tara came up to their table and took Willow and Xander out on the dance floor.

Omi, Aya, Ken and Buffy were the only ones sitting at the table. A girl with shoulder lengh blond hair with red streaks came up to the table. She tapped Omi on the shoulder and asked him to dance. He looked back at his friends and found Buffy and Ken smiling at him, a smile that said to take the girl up on her offer.

Now only the three of them were left at the table. Ken shyly asked Buffy to dance and she agreed after she asked Aya it was okay that they were leaving him alone. "Go dance," Aya replied. Aya was now the only one left at the table as he watched his friends out on the dance floor.

The table they were sitting at was close to the door so you could hear if something was going on outside. _Why did I agree to come here?_ Aya thought. Aya was so lost in this thoughts that it took him a couple of minutes to realize that there was a banging sound and a few screams coming from outside the club.

Ay quickly got up from his seat and ran outside to find a vampire feeding on a girl. Thankfully, Aya brought his sword with him to The Bronze. The vampire let go of his victim and turned to face Aya. What Aya saw was unbelievable. The person had blazing yellow eyes and a lumpy forehead. It's teeth were sharp and it growled like an animal.

Aya prepared his attack and lunged forward. It snarled in pain and attacked Aya. Aya had no time and fell to the floor because of the force of the attack. Quickly regaining his balance and prepared to attack again. The vampire was to fast for him as it lunged for his throat. The vampire was choking him and Aya was quickly losing conscience.

Back at The Bronze, Buffy and Ken were enjoying their time dancing. Bully looked back at the table and saw that Aya wasn't there anymore. "Where's Aya?" Buffy asked as she and Ken stepped of the dance floor. "I don't know. He probably left or he is outside," Ken replied. "How about we check," Buffy suggested.

They went outside and saw a vampire about to bite and kill Aya. Buffy immediately went into action. "Hey, vamp face. Over here," Buffy shouted. The vampire turned around and went for Buffy. She punched him in the face once and he fell on his back. With lightning fast reflexes she pulled out a stake and aimed for the heart. The rest of the gang came out a couple of minutes before to watch the show. Weiss stared in shock as the vampire turned to dust.

"D-did that guy just turn into dust?" Omi asked shakily. "He was a vampire and I dusted him," Buffy explained as she helped Aya to his feat. "You took that guy out like there was nothing to it," Youji exclaimed. "He was an easy kill," Buffy replied. "He was really strong. My sword did nothing to him," Aya replied.

"That's because vampires are stronger then humans," Buffy said. She turned her head to Weiss and said, "If you see a vampire, run. Do not try to fight them. They will kill you before you know it." "Can't we kill them with weapons?" Omi asked. "No, only a stake through the heart," Buffy said.

"But your friends can fight vampires, why can't we. We're trained assassins for crying out loud," Youji said. "My friends have experience in fighting vampires and even then they can't face them alone. The fact that you are assassins means nothing. They can kill you just like anyone else," Buffy said. Buffy's friends realized that a fight was going to break out so they decided to go back into The Bronze."I think we could take them on," Youji said. "No," Buffy replied. Look, I don't want to fight. I have to go on patrol so let's just call it truce," Buffy finished.  
"Ok," Youji replied. "Fine, I'll see you all later then," Buffy said and walked away from them to go to the nearest cemetery.


End file.
